Accidents Just Happen!
by Raphaella
Summary: Leo and Don get into mischeif this time... Chapter two finally up...soz if it's short.
1. Ruined Food

Accidents Just Happen!  
  
(Note: Thanx to Splinter for suggesting a Don and Leo one!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm, Mikey, that smells good." Donnie came into the kitchen to find Mikey stirring a large bowl on their ancient cooker. "What is it?"  
  
Mikey grinned. "Dunno yet." He continued to stir.  
  
Donnie shrugged and disappeared back into his lab, just as Leo came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Mikey. Um, smells good," Leo said. He looked inside the bowl. ¦Ah, um, from this end it doesn't look so good.¦  
  
Mikey just shrugged as he saw his brother gag. "It's not finished, but I promise when it is.It's gunna be a master piece!" He stopped stirring and bent down to look in the cupboards.  
  
A slam from behind them made Leo turn around to find Raph picking up his trench coat and hat.  
  
"I'm out to a movie. See ya laters." He disappeared out the door.  
  
"Oh, dammit!"  
  
Leo turned around to see what Mikey was damning.  
  
"There's no sugar. Who used all the sugar?" Mikey began pulling open all the cupboard doors.  
  
"You did, Mikey." Leo grinned, remembering the other day when Mikey tried to make some cookies and added, more like dropped, a little too much sugar in the pan. It had its laughs though; Mikey tried the cake out on Raph, who almost threw up. Mikey was laughing his head off until Raph came at him with his fist bunched.  
  
Mikey stood up straight. "Oh, yeah." He walked out the kitchen to the hat stand where he grabbed his coat. "Um, Leo. Could you keep an eye on that while I go get some more? Please?" He put his hat on, waiting for Leo to answer.  
  
¦Great! Leave me in charge of the thing I'm the worst at.¦  
  
"Sure Mikey. But, um, hurry back."  
  
Mikey grinned. "Hey, it'll be fine, just don't let it burn." He pulled his coat on and disappeared out the door.  
  
Leo turned to look at the bowl, staring at it as if it were an enemy he would like to see gone. He walked up to the bowl and stirred the contents, careful not to look in. He didn't want to barf in Mikey's 'master piece'.  
  
At that minute, Donnie appeared in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw that 'the great leader' couldn't even manage to stir a bowl.  
  
"What you smiling at?" Leo said, irritably. He hated the image of him being a cook. It just didn't fit him.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Donnie moved further into the kitchen. "Just that our 'Leader' can't cook or even stir a bowl." He started laughing.  
  
Leo frowned angrily. "What?!" He turned around to face his brother sharply - and accidentally caught the bowl and flung the contents over Donnie, who soon shut up.  
  
Donnie stared. He was covered head to foot in what looked like puke. It made Leo want to laugh and throw up at the same time. Donnie seemed to be having trouble keeping his stomach right.  
  
"Oh, geeze! Sorry Donnie!" Leo grabbed the box of tissues from the counter and pulled out the last one. Donnie huffed and stormed off, heading for the bathroom.  
  
Leo turned back to pick up the bowl from the floor. ¦Oh great! Now what am I gunna do?! Mikey's gunna kill me and Raph'll laugh his head off!¦ He started to clean up the mess on the floor and over the counter.  
  
"Right. Mess cleaned," he said to himself. He looked around the kitchen. ¦What if I just replaced whatever was in the bowl with some other stuff. He won't know. Just have to make sure I don't try it when he asks.¦ He started to open draws and cupboards and take stuff from shelves. Picking the things that were the same colour as Mikey's 'master piece', Leo dumped them in the bowl and stirred until it began to look like the sick thing Mikey had been making. He then hid the empty packets of mustard, cheese, some curry powder, flour, fish paste, butter, even an empty egg shell and a small amount of orange juice from the mouldy carton; at the bottom of the bin. He looked at his 'master piece'. It looked almost like Mikey's, but his brother wouldn't know any different. Now all he had to do was get it back on the heat, which he had turned off when he was cleaning. He looked at the numbered nobs. ¦Er. Which number did he have it on.?¦ After deciding to put it on number six, which he thought was low, he left it alone to wash his hands and get the horrible gooey substances from his skin. As he walked to the bathroom, he remembered Donnie was in there. ¦Maybe he's finished.¦ He tried the door; it was open.  
  
"Leo!" Donnie was sat in the tub, scrubbing brush in hand, which he was using on his arms, which were still covered in horrible sick-like things. It had come off a little but he now looked as though he had a skin problem.  
  
"Wow, Donnie! You've bin a while. Mikey's food can't be that bad!" Leo walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands.  
  
"It won't come off!" Donnie moaned, scrubbing harder. Under all the yellow-creamy colour Leo could see red raw skin.  
  
Leo looked at his hands and then at Donnie. "What?!"  
  
"I bin scrubbing for at least half and hour and the damn stuff won't go!"  
  
Leo looked back at his hands. He began to scrub hard as well. ¦It will come off! I didn't have the same stuff on me as Donnie!¦ After five minutes of painful scrubbing, Leo gave up. The stuff wasn't going to go. Well, not today anyway. At least now it wasn't so thick on his skin, but it still left a horrible yellow mark.  
  
"This is your fault, Leo!" Donnie said, angrily.  
  
"My fault?!" Leo turned back to look at Donnie.  
  
"Well you threw that stuff at me in the first place!"  
  
"You think I did it on purpose?!"  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Donnie tilted his head slightly. "Well then it's Mikey's fault," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Mikey was only trying to make us dinner. Let's blame it on Raph!" Leo grinned evilly.  
  
Donnie frowned. It wasn't like Leo to just place the blame on someone who hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"I'm joking, Don."  
  
"Ah."  
  
They did nothing but just stared at their skin for a few seconds. Then Donnie looked up at Leo.  
  
"What have you done? With Mikey's bowl? What you gunna tell him?" He asked.  
  
Leo sighed and smiled again. "I kinda made my own 'master piece'."  
  
Donnie's eyes widened. ¦That's not good!¦ "Ah. I guess I should lock myself in my room when Mikey shouts us in for dinner then, eh?"  
  
Leo nodded. "That would be wise."  
  
"Well, what about Mikey? He'll be a little more than upset when he finds he made. Well, something not good? He'll probably barf and not make anything ever. I like his cookies. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"We'll tell him it's bad luck to eat his own makings. Or we'll plan a little 'accident' to happen."  
  
"Accident? Like what?"  
  
"Dunno. Thinking." 


	2. Ruined food, pan and magazines

Accidents Just Happen  
  
Part two:  
  
  
  
"Leo, what are we gunna do?!" Donnie moaned. He had now smothered his arms in a substance he found in the cabinet they have for medicines. Leo was against it, but Donnie reassured him it was okay. Then he smeared it on Leo's hands. Leo didn't see the point, the stuff wasn't going to go straight and would wear off after a few days, but then Donnie disappeared and came back with some green face paint.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Leo asked, eyeing the tin.  
  
"Mikey had it. It was from last Halloween." Donnie began to paint his arms, and Leo had to admit, it was working. It was a tiny bit different from his normal skin colour, and looked as though he had been scratching at it, but at first glance no one would notice. Donnie turned to Leo after he had finished painting himself.  
  
"You want somma this?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After Donnie had finished painting Leo, they both stood in front of the mirror, admiring Donnie's work. A nasty smell made them drop their gaze from their hunky forms. Donnie turned to Leo.  
  
"Erm, what number did you put the food on.?" He asked.  
  
Leo frowned, then his eyes widened and eye ridges shot up. "Ssshhhh-!"  
  
"-Leo! The food's on fire!"  
  
They rushed into the kitchen, to find no kitchen but smoke and the sound of small flames.  
  
"Oh Shi-"  
  
"-Damn!" Leo cried. He rushed into the smoke, waving away as much as he could from his face. Through the grey he could see the flames, which surrounded the pan. Leo grabbed the first thing his hand touched on the counter. He felt magazines under his fingers and he brought them up, wafting the flames with them. Unfortunately they caught fire too. Leo threw them down and ran to the sink. He fumbled around for a bowl and came up with one from the cupboard under the sink. He quickly filled it with water. He could hear Donnie coughing somewhere behind him. He guessed Donnie had done the smarter thing and grabbed the fire dispenser from the wall, the one they had nicked. Leo had never approved of that, but now he found it a bloody good idea. He could now hear the rush of the water, or whatever substance is contained inside, spit from the hose. He could hear Donnie calling his name. When the bowl was full, Leo quickly carried it over to the pan, splashing half of it on the floor. He threw the hole lot over the flaming pan. This and the added water from the fire extinguisher got rid of the flames. Though the smoke still remained. Leo made his way out of the heavy smoke to stand next to Donnie. They looked at one another with faces that said they knew they were going to get it! They didn't hear the slam of a door.  
  
"What the heck happened?!"  
  
The shout made Leo and Donnie freeze where they stood. But they turned around anyway - to find Mikey stood in the doorway, his hat had fallen off and the bag of sugar he had brought was on the floor, fortunately not split.  
  
Leo and Donnie stared at him, dumbstruck.  
  
Mikey ran into the kitchen, waving away the smoke. He reached his pan, which should have contained his 'master piece'. Funny enough it didn't.  
  
"ARH! What the hell did you do to it?!" Mikey whirled around to face his brothers, who were still staring at him.  
  
"Well. Um. Erm." Leo started. He didn't really know what to say. He wanted to say: I'm sorry Mikey but you should have known better then to have left such an important task to me and now you can see what happens when you do. He somehow thought that wouldn't make anything better.  
  
"I'm home. Damn movie was cancelled and they replaced it with some mushy cr - what the hell happened here?" Raph had just walked in and now everyone turned to look at him. He spotted the smoke and the scene he was facing didn't look like something he wanted to get involved with either.  
  
"Leo ruined my cooking!" Mikey moaned. He picked up the pan and stared at its insides. It wasn't very nice. He binned the whole thing.  
  
Raph, just as Leo thought he would, burst out laughing. He fell against the couch, banging his hand on the arm. Leo and Donnie looked at each other. Mikey went back to retrieve his sugar, and then back to the kitchen.  
  
"Damn. Gunna have to bin these magazines. Looks like they got caught in the flames." Mikey picked up the magazines and flung them over to the sink while he cleaned up.  
  
Raph shot up from the couch, no longer laughing. "What magazines?!" He bolted to the kitchen and stood outside of the catastrophe zone.  
  
Mikey pointed to them. "Them."  
  
"WHAT!" Raph yelled. "They were mine! They cost a bomb and you can't get them any where else!" He stormed into the kitchen, making for his blackened magazines, bit wasn't quite careful about where he was looking. He made it halfway to the mags and suddenly slipped, coming down hard on his shell. There was still water on the floor from where Leo had split it.  
  
"Oooo." Mikey cringed.  
  
Leo knew he was dead now. Donnie gave him a worried look and told him through mind talking: Get the hell outta here while you still got legs!  
  
"LEO I'M GUNNA GET YOU!"  
  
Leo took off into his room, hoping Donnie might be able to control Raph; because if in the next two days Raph was still wild, he was gunna be in a lot of serious pain.  
  
  
  
(Sorry this one was short and sorry it took so long to get uploaded. I wanna thank Splinter again for suggesting a Leo and Donnie one, though I'm sorry it was mostly just Leo. But c'mon, you can just imagine Leo, the perfect and all, getting into the most trouble.and there's Donnie, sweet and shy, getting caught up in it! Thanks for the reviews so far!) 


End file.
